A family broken
by xlifexisxbeautifulx
Summary: A new life was forming. And then it was taken away.


Marie Mjolnir was always an early riser. Living with her longtime love, Franken didn't interfere with that. He never really slept in the first place. Usually when he did, Marie was up, rubbing his back soothingly to make sure his madness didn't erupt while he slept. Having your lover bleeding to death was not a romantic thing to wake up to. Marie would know from experience unfortunately, but that was a story for another time.

It was a beautiful day. Marie finally finished painting one of the many spare bedrooms that Stein had in his home. Without letting him know, Marie made her presence known, little by little until Stein had sighed and asked her if she was here for good.

Sipping on her warm tea, Marie smiled gently at her finished product in front of her. A newly painted, bright yellow bedroom. Surely Stein would disprove, but he seemed to be quite at ease lately. She supposed it was because summer was here and he could focus on his labwork than on the students. But somehow she doubted that, seeing as the students came over every other day, asking him one thing or another. It warmed Marie's heart that they were willing to take him in. Just like she had so many years ago.

But lately, things had been hectic. Without warning, Marie found herself pregnant. Thrilled with the thought of having a child, Marie immediately shared her news with her obvious partner, Franken Stein. Upon hearing the news, the man fell over in his chair, somewhat stunned at being a father. Everyone congratulated the couple, much to Franken's displeasure. The Academy students were shocked and somewhat surprised that Stein could reproduce in the first place. But with one flick of his scalpel, the students immediately shut their mouths and never mentioned the man's sex life again. With much convincing, Stein came to accept the knowledge and made plans on having his first child. At first, Marie believed Stein was just saying he accepted the fact that just for her benefit. But waking up one morning with a stuffed bear next to her head, Marie knew that Stein was just as excited as she was, although the man would never admit it.

Happiness was short-lived for the couple. Just when things were running smoothly, Franken woke up one morning to find his lover not breathing, and blood pooled between her legs. Rushing her to the Academy's trusted infirmary, the bandaged woman, Nygus, informed the couple that Marie had unfortunately miscarried at sixteen weeks. It was a baby girl.

Marie hadn't spoke for a few weeks Stein held himself up in his lab, trying desperately not to dissect everything he found. Spirit helped a lot during those weeks. He distracted the man to the point where a smile could be seen on the stitched man's face while they drank at Chupa Cabra's. Stein wasn't the only one Spirit helped out. Marie thanked Spirit on multiple occasions as the pair talked, cried, and laughed over morning coffee as he helped her bring her back out of her depression.

It has been exactly one month since her miscarriage. And the instinct to want to curl in a ball each and everyday, still nagged at the back of Marie's mind. So this is what brought her to the empty room presently. A mindless distraction.

"Marie? You should be resting. What are you doing painting?" Marie turned her body around to face the very man who invaded her thoughts currently. Making her way towards him, she easily leaned her body into him as his arms wrapped around her gently, holding onto her with care.

"I know, but laying down with my thoughts isn't exactly what I want to do right now. I thought I'd finish painting in here." Smiling gently to herself, Marie buried her face in her lover's shirt, breathing in the familiar scent of the man she has come to know and love. She could feel the man sigh as he rubbed her arms gently.

"Should I call Spirit again?" Shaking her head, Marie tightened her hold around Stein as she felt her eyes water. She could still remember the look on Stein's face as she opened her eyes in the hospital. His face pale and eyes staring into nothing. She couldn't speak. All she could do was squeeze his hand as he stared lifelessly at the heart monitor. Once Spirit arrived, the blonde woman broke down in tears.

"He's been here everyday. I think we should give him a break." Smiling again, Marie gently pulled away from Stein as she moved to sit down on the floor, her tea cup being placed next to her.

Hearing shuffling, Stein sat down silently next to her as he kept his green eyes trained on her. Marie gently tucked her hair behind her ear as she turned to look at her lover. He continued to look at her intensly as she raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Stein leaned forward to gently caress her cheek, a sad frown appearing on his normally sadistic face. Marie couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips as he leaned in to kiss her softly. Pulling back, Stein continued to stare at her. "That day, you died. In my arms you know. Just as I got to the infirmary, your soul gave out. Sid had to restrain me. He wasn't sure if I was going to be able to become normal again. Lord Death ordered Sid to take me to him, but I tore apart the walls in order to stay by you. I think when Nygus and her crew got your heart beating again, I think I started crying. But I blacked out after that." Marie stared at him openly as she felt small rivulets of water run down her cheeks. Stein crying? Was there pictures? Because their was no way she believed that.

Stein pulled away from her as he stared at the wall in front of him. Small pictures of giraffes and elephants littered the walls. Marie was too excited about the baby that she began painting right away. Of course, it never got finished with what had happened. But Marie needed the distraction.

Marie chewed on her lip nervously as she stared at Stein. His glasses prevented Marie from seeing his full facial expression. Reaching her hand out to him, Marie placed her hand on his shoulder as she moved closer to press a soft kiss to his cheek. Feeling his shoulders tense, Marie moved closer and let her body move so she sat sitting in front of him, his legs around her. Caressing his cheeks softly, Marie leaned in to kiss him, her lips pressing hard on his, hoping he'd respond. Within a few minutes, Stein had responded and Marie had found herself on her back with an academy professor passionately kissing her, while his hands moved up through her hair.

Panting softly against his lips, Stein pulled back to gaze down at her. Moving to sit up, Marie immediately went to grab for the collar of his lab coat, bringing his body back down on top of her. Stein felt his eyebrows raise at Marie's unusual display and in return, Marie blushed brightly as she smiled hesitantly at her. "Stein, I..I really miss you."

Not quite understanding her, Stein went to ask her what she meant but before the question could come out, the woman was slowly sliding out of her shirt, her smile still on her face as her nerves set in. "We were close before this happened. Now we barely touch each other. It's like you're afraid of me. I, I just miss you. I want you. And I want you to make love to me." She couldn't help as she spoke the words quickly. Stein though, stared at her, which made the woman blush brightly in return.

Just when she thought that she shouldn't have pushed him, Marie felt her hands caressing her body as lips attached to her ear, making her moan softly. "Marie, I've missed you. But I think we should wait."

Marie felt her breath leave her as the body that was on top of her, suddenly pulled away from her. She closed her eyes tightly, her teeth biting her tongue as she tried to hold back the tears as she felt the rejection seep into her skin.

She heard faint rustling but kept her eyes shut, not wanting Stein to see her tears. She instead slipped her shirt back on as she opened her eyes, chancing to see the face of her boyfriend.

What she saw when she opened her eyes made her blink repeatedly. There was Stein of course, but he was kneeling for some odd reason, a look of annoyance on his face. She wasn't quite sure what was happening, but when she glanced down at what he was holding in his hand, Marie felt her mouth drop open in shock. A small ring was held in a stitched hand. A ring that fit Marie's personality, perfectly. She was sure a couple flies flew in her mouth and wasn't aware that Stein was speaking until he cleared his throat loudly.

"Marie, the only reason why we should wait, is because I would like for you to be my wife. Spirit had said to kneel and do this. I'm not exactly sure what to do, but all I know is that I love you. And you being here, makes me realize how useless I would be without you. And when I saw you, laying there in my arms, I knew that I wanted to be dead without you in my life. So, marry me."

Marie placed her hand on her chest as she felt her breathing pick up. Staring at the face of the man she has loved her whole lifetime, Marie easily moved forward and stared at the ring in his hand, a look of disbelief on her face. Grabbing the ring, Marie easily slipped it on her ring finger as she felt tears run down her face. Flinging her arms around Stein, Stein fell onto his back, not expecting the woman to do so.

Kisses were exchanged, along with a few lingering touches on certain parts a child should not see. Once the passion dwindled down, Marie laid on the ground, her body lay strewn on Stein's chest, as the man gently rubbed her back. Tilting her head up, Marie teasingly poked his chest. "How much did Spirit plan this?"

Stein kept his mouth closed tightly as a loud bang sounded in the hallway. Marie tilted her head up and spotted a discarded camera, a small smile crossed her face as a mop of red hair peered around the corner.

"Spirit, you take one step in here, I'll plant drugs in your food and you'll wake up with your eyelids cut off." Stein spoke low but loud enough that the man in question cursed loudly and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Marie laughed loudly as she covered her mouth. "I see now. I'll have to thank him after you've successfully scared him."

Stein, in return, moved so that his Fiance lay underneath his body, a wide smirk across his lips. "That waiting idea, I changed my mind."


End file.
